


The Knight and the Lady

by radioactiveneon (sosoeuso)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosoeuso/pseuds/radioactiveneon





	The Knight and the Lady

Wearily treading down these dusty roads

The lowly Knight drowses in fantasy

Of memory that faintly corrodes

“Angelic, celestial being, oh, Lady!”

 

“Far away from Ithaca, my path takes”

“And longing for home, I do feel,” aloud

The Knight exclaims deep in thought, and states

“Penelope, you await, as avowed,”

 

“And this promise fuels me on, my dear”

“Oh, Majesty, majestic beloved”

But the Knight does not smile, and just a tear

Rolls down the Knight’s face, facing the Above

 

As the Knight secretly acknowledges

The lie that carries the Knight on through this

 

For gold and diamonds will be her best friend

And grit and disillusionment is yours

For she may smile and she may comprehend

But your distance will still be in the scores

 

And you could never propose anything

For the Knight is as lowly as could be

And the Lady is a celestial being

She would reject an attempt, surely

 

So the Knight knows it all along the way

And still courts the Lady, just discreetly

But why suffer through this sorry display?

Why the Knight daydreams on just so meekly?

 

“She’s my best friend, and I am hers,” she cries,

“And this makes me so happy I could die.”


End file.
